worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:The Big Show 2/Cars 4
Pixar says that there maybe a Cars 4. Well I got the perfect. This will focus on Cruz Ramirez who is now a champion who won the 2017 Piston Cup season which was the same season cruz had her first race and 5 more making 6. Story The film starts with cars zooming around the track and and some where in the middle of 'Real Gone' song which is also going to be the opening song of this movie, StormStorm wams Bubba Wheelhouse, Jr. and spins out the track and is unexpectedly next to Cruz but overtakes him. At the overview, ever since Cruz won the Florida 500, Storm was behind Cruz till now.At the end he whams Cruz off the track and causes the wreck with the combination of the first and third films wreck which he hits Cam Spinner from the game, Cars 3:Driven to Win, who is also the Triple Dent Gum racer and the the RPM racer. Cruz goes over the wreck by bouncing over two cars. Cruz later put too much pressure on her right tire and left when Storm plans to overtake her, causing a tie. The tiebreaker was held in Florida with every racer participating. Cruz and McQueen whoo was the best among the crew chief Mack's traler. McQueen rather ann oyed comes to the Dinoco tent where everyone is joking, while McQueen says 'Rusty met a car at Swapscott and he was s rusty that he didn't casta shadow and go. While then when Storm was coming in, Storm changes into Chick Hicks who had a clone to take care of his show and changing into Storm from the 2016 season with some hidden rocket boosters, wanting to beat McQueen for real wanting to win more Piston and now Cruz. He had disguises for each and every main villian in the franchise, even the villians of the Planes series which he disguises his clones to do the role of some of his disguises. Cruz peacefully riding with Mack, who is her transport with her friends, Daniel Swervez,Chase Racelott,Ryan Laney, Bubba Wheelhouse and Cam Spinner. While then Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell come inside Mack's trailer . Telling that the lemons are at the loose again. Chick makes them get lost with the Delinquent Road Hazards and got the racers lost. Trying their might to come they found themselves for the big race, but before that , Chick realizes that ruz are next to his movable layer and announces that I will be Storm in the meeting, including his pit crew, which Chief Chick, who is Chick's crew chief was called Ray Reverham and Bruiser Bukowski and Wide Chick Pitty in their IGNTR form.Cruz and the gang comes in and leaves,leaving it slaughtered Before the race, Chick changes into Strom and tried all his might to win. Cruz won the race with all cheats and tricks Chick does. At the podium, Cruz receives her seventh Piston Cup, but Chick come snatches it in his Storm disguise and all the lemons and other hencmen which is Kabuto's Ninjas, the bulls,the plot from Mater Private Eye, the military from Unidentified Flying Mater, I-Screamer,Captain Collision,Rasta Carian,Dr. Feel Bad,Paddy O'Concrete,Dr. Frankenwagon's Monster and the Delinquent Road Hazards. The fight ends up with evry one slaughtered. Cruz hits Chick changing his disguise to Sandy Dunes,then Cad Spinner,then Ripslinger,then Miles Axlerod, then Big D, then Dr. Frankenwagon, then Kabuto then the alpha bull and Chick. Cruz and Mcquen checking if he is a disguise, they hit him again. Chick after telling his sinister plans, that after he was booed in the 2005 season, he was humiliated so he di many disguises andd when he was Big D, he time traveled to stop Mater and did all other deeds. Chick then takes Cruz's Piston Cup. With a battle between Cruz, Mater and McQueen, Chick escapes with his emergency raft with the three following, and Chick bumps into a shark. The shark capsizes Chicks' raft. Chick about to be eaten, the sharks eye,while the others avoiding to see the shark eating Chick and the Shark spits Chicks tires,showing that he was completely dead. Now, back in Radiator Springs, Cruz opens the Cruz helps McQueen to open the M&C Racing Academy. And placed are the Piston Cups of the late Doc Hudson,McQueen and then Cruz. While Chick was completely shamed. Cast Cruz Ramirez - Christelo Alonzo Lightning McQueen - Owen Wilson Mater - Larry the Cable Guy Chick Hicks - Micheal Keaton, as Jackson Storm, Armie Hammer Sally - Bonnie Hunt Filmore - Lloyd Sherr Sarge - Paul Dooley Ramone - Cheech Marin Flo - Jenifer Lewis Luigi - Tony Shalhoub Guido - Guido Quaroni other recurring Charecters, same voice